


I will hunt another

by panofaar



Series: Another Djinn [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, I am trying myself to be funny again, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lambert loves Jaskier as a brother, Lambert will also like to kill Valdo marx, M/M, Valdo must die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/pseuds/panofaar
Summary: Lambert thought that Jaskier is exaggerating how he loathes Valdo Marx. Until it is proven.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Another Djinn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021413
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	I will hunt another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_fighter_like_Eowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fighter_like_Eowyn/gifts), [MindyMN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindyMN/gifts).



> I have written this series on a whim, but again I have been struck by another inspiration.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Lambert remembers how Jaskier despises Valdo Marx. He recollects how much he heard of Geralt’s and Jaskier’s version of their story during their stay at Kaer Morhen. How Jaskier wants this person to be struck of apoplexy and die. His wish to the Djinn. Now he understands and it is proven that Jaskier’s tale is not an exaggeration.

But a fucking fact afterall.

The youngest Witcher just finished a contract in Pontaria and he is planning to drop by to Vizima to resupply and probably a new monster-slaying contract.

But first, he needs to quench his thirst and grab some good ale and dinner at the city’s famous tavern. And hoping that a good bard will be playing that can heal his bleeding ears on a sarcastic note. The last bard he had encountered is fucking awful and hideous like a golem shaped like a human. And it’s not an understatement.

When he entered the establishment a large grin painted on his face as he was greeted by lively music and people dancing, most of them are already inebriated. 

And at the center is Geralt’s lover, the famous bard himself - Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove, or for short just Jaskier. Singing his usual bawdy music and also tipsy.

Of course, another scent hits him.

Geralt his brother, at the corner eyes burning to the bard’s direction wherein some patrons are touching what's his. And like a wild wolf snarling - thank you enhanced Witcher hearing. 

This night might be entertaining to the young Witcher. Maybe?

“Bring me two mugs of ale, I will be sitting on that corner” he approached the barmaid and gave her a good tip.

The bastard approached his brooding brother ready to give a snarky remark.

“If looks can kill you have already murdered half a dozen people in this tavern. Am I correct or am I still correct?” he sat in front of his brother with a smug look on his face.

“Lambert”

“Geralt”

Two amber eyes on a staring contest for a minute until a barmaid carrying two mugs of ale interrupted them.

“My treat Geralt, don’t be shy” he whistled, and the white wolf just rolled his eyes out of fondness.

Drinking in silence and enjoying Jaskier’s new set of songs. Lambert felt satisfied and ready to call it a night. But he remembered that he had to ask Geralt an important thing. As he was about to speak, a wild Jaskier suddenly appeared.

“Ger..lt!!!!!! My love, my forever, my White wolf, my perfect muse! Oh hi, Lamberttttttt!” Jaskier just settled himself comfortably in Geralt’s lap purring like a kitten. And in a matter of seconds he is fast asleep.

Lambert just snorted at the scene in front of him. It never gets old. The bard has no shame at all. Well, good thing his ears are healed now. 

“You already have a place to stay?” Geralt inquired.

“Nah, went straight here after my long journey from Pontaria. Where do you and your bard stay?”.

“We stay at Priscila’s apartment here. You can go with us, it’s just me and Jaskier and there are two rooms. Saves coin”.

“Is the room soundproof?” it made the young Witcher’s lips twitch.

“Fuck you, Lambert”

They walked in silence to Priscilla’s apartment. Geralt carrying Jaskier and Lambert carrying Jaskier’s lute, a bit heavier because of tonight’s coin from the generous patrons.

Once the bard was settled in his and Geralt's shared room, the two Witcher’s settled on the dining table playing Gwent.

Lambert just took a deep breath for the nth time and it did not escape Geralt.

“Spit it out”

“Fuck...so I have this question”

“What?” the older Witcher just raised his eyebrows out of curiosity. Suddenly his younger Brother’s eye twitched in irritation.

“Fuck Geralt. I never thought I would encounter a monstrous bard. That sings like a drunken golem. It makes me wonder how those fucking ladies is head over heels to that baldie! Come on Geralt! Roach can sing better than that moron. He tainted your bard's song! How dare he!” Lambert just raised his hands in surrender and out of frustration.

“Hmmm…”

“Valdo Baldie Marx! That moron. No wonder our Jaskier is wishing for his demise, he fucking deserves it! Where did you find that Djinn?”.

“Hmmm….”

“Come on Geralt! Tell me! I will not let any fucking Baldie song be heard in this entire continent!” Lambert stood up and his amber eyes were fuming with irritation.

“Hmmm….”

“If you are not going to tell me Geralt, let me borrow your Xenovox. I will call Yennefer, that witchy witch sorceress might tell me. I will not get something out of you, moron!” hands on his waist, feet tapping on the floor.

“I will hunt another Djinn...I swear! He deserves to be struck with apoplexy and die. Don’t tell Jaskier yet. I will make sure to put his baldie head on a golden platter first” and after that the young Witcher went to his own room.

The next morning, Lambert is nowhere to be found. 

“Geralt? Is Lambert here? He was here last night, right? Where is he, love?” Geralt savors Jaskier’s glowing skin after their lovemaking just minutes ago.

“Hmmm….he said he will hunt for a djinn” the big Witcher suddenly bit a sensitive part on the bard’s neck marking him.

“For what Geralt?”

“Hmmm….”

“Come on! Umph! For whaaaatttt???Ahhhh! Stop biting me you big oaf!” but the bard just moaned at his Witcher’s biting habit.

“He said someone needs to be struck of apoplexy and die”

“Huh, who?”

“Hmmmm….” 

\------------

Please follow me on my Tumblr: [darknessyuu](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darknessyuu)

**Author's Note:**

> Who will be next on this small series?
> 
> Please follow me on my Tumblr: darknessyuu
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darknessyuu


End file.
